


Unburdened

by starwarned



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animals, COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 7, CoC, DAY 7 - Animal(s), M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 7 - Animal(s)“I was as unburdened as a piece of dandelion fluff, and he was the wind that stirred me about the world.” - Sarah J. MaasSimon tries to adopt a pet and Baz will not let it slide.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Unburdened

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know the mooncalf is a part of the harry potter canon and no I do not want to talk about it

“We are not keeping it,” Baz says.

“Yes, we are!” I insist.

“Over my dead body.”

“One could argue that you’re already dead,” Penelope chimes in.

Baz frowns, leaning back against the fridge and looking much more relaxed than I know he is. 

It’s my fault for throwing this on him, but it’s not my fault that Penelope and Shep have backed me up with their opinions and now it’s us versus him. (Hardly a fair fight. Baz is stronger than all three of us.) 

“And what do you propose we do with it?” Baz asks, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at me like I have personally ruined his evening - perhaps I have.

The mooncalf is asleep in my arms. It’s about as small as a cat, but its neck takes up more than half of its body so it feels a little bigger than that. I’d found him out in the nearby wood on one of my nightly stretches of my wings and _immediately_ fallen in love with the little creature. He just seemed so alone and sad - he was making these little mewling cries. 

I’d landed as silently as possible next to him and scooped him into my arms. He’d nuzzled his little head into my chest. 

When I’d brought him home, Baz had demanded that I take him back. Then, Penelope and Shepard got involved, and it became a much larger fiasco than I’d originally intended. 

“It could stay here!” I mumble. “He’s not hurting anyone.” 

“You know absolutely nothing about that creature, Snow,” Baz retorts. Before Penelope can do so much as open her mouth, Baz cuts her off with a wave of his hand. “No, Bunce, you are not allowed to take care of it for him.” 

Penelope hmmphs. “I was just going to say that I actually know a lot about mooncalves,” she says. “Premal did a report on them years ago.” 

Baz raises an eyebrow. “Then I’m sure you know they’re not supposed to be kept as pets. Much less kept as pets by dragon boys who can barely keep plants alive for more than a month.” 

“C’mon-” I protest. 

Shepard comes to my aid. “This one has been alive longer than that!” he exclaims, pointing out the trailing plant on top of the fridge. 

“That one’s fake, Shep,” Penelope says. “Not a helpful comment.” 

Shep settles back on his heels and I can tell he’s trying to think of something else to help me out. I do appreciate the attention from Penelope and Shep, but this is truly between Baz and I. (And I will win. Baz is stubborn, but he also is so soft on me that he’ll eventually give in if I beg enough or promise sexual favors.) 

“Baz,” I say, hoisting the mooncalf up in my arms so Baz can get a better look at his adorable face. “Look at him. Look at this sweet little bloke,” I say. “He could never do anything wrong in his life. He won’t give us any trouble, I promise.” 

I certainly shouldn’t be promising that. I don’t have much luck when it comes to magickal creatures (see: dragons, chimeras, etc). I did quite poorly in any classes relating to care or knowledge of them. 

The mooncalf stirs in my arms and Penelope practically coos, coming over to me to pet his head softly. 

Baz rolls his eyes. _Heartless bastard_. 

The mooncalf’s little webbed feet start to shift and his big eyes open, blinking to get used to the light and to my face right in his line of sight. This one must be a baby - he’s smaller than I remember them being in my studies. Maybe that means his family is missing him. 

I suddenly interpret the mooncalf’s expression differently - what I originally took for comfort, I think I now recognize as sadness. If I took this mooncalf away from his family, I’m going to feel terrible. 

But before I can admit (begrudgingly) that perhaps he is right, Baz has stepped over to me and looks down at the mooncalf with a surprisingly gentle expression. 

“He is adorable,” he says, reaching up to pet the top of the mooncalf’s head. 

I look up at Baz and I’m not good with my words, but I know that Baz understands what my look means. _We should take him back._

\-- 

We do. Baz and I sneak out later when Penelope and Shepard are distracted. Baz doesn’t love it when I hold him and fly, but I insist that flying together is going to be faster than me flying and him driving. We hold the mooncalf between our chests as I hold onto Baz tightly and fly to where I originally found the creature. 

I gently set Baz down and let the mooncalf fall softly into his arms. Baz scratches the mooncalf’s head before setting him on the forest floor and taking a few careful steps back. I follow his lead and watch as the mooncalf makes a soft cooing sound like it misses us already. 

I gather Baz up into my arms, ready to take off. Just as my wings are starting to beat to get us off the ground, there’s another, newer cooing noise, and Baz and I look over to find another mooncalf sidling up towards the first. This one is larger and the moment that they’re together, the smaller one cuddles into his side. 

Baz and I smile at each other as I finally lift us off. By the time we’re out from beyond the trees, there’s a small herd of them.


End file.
